


Baby's First Skateboard

by GuineapigQueen



Series: Algorithm [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Craig and Tweek never really grew out of skateboarding. They do it less often than they did before becoming parents, but they still do their best to make time.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Algorithm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Baby's First Skateboard

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little idea inspired by my friend @dusksmote on tumblr :)

Craig and Tweek never really grew out of skateboarding. They do it less often than they did before becoming parents, but they still do their best to make time. 

They were skate-mad as teenagers. It was all they did, besides getting stoned and having sex. Tweek was better at it than Craig, but it wasn't really about being the best. Craig just liked having fun. It was peaceful too, to just watch the world go by. Tweek was more into doing tricks, but Craig liked to just skate along the streets and chill. 

Craig had to give up when he fell pregnant though. He wasn't sure if you were allowed to skate and he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, so he erred on the side of caution and stopped altogether. Tweek thought it was a little strange but didn't question it. Maybe it was a phase Craig had just grown out of. 

Craig hadn't meant to get pregnant at sixteen. He didn't feel ready to be a parent and he was too terrified to tell Tweek or his family. Craig was scared, but he knew he loved the baby. He knew he was keeping them. For the first three months he hid it from Tweek, cutting himself off and isolating himself. He didn't think Tweek would want to stay with him when he knew the truth. He got lucky. He and Tweek have been together this entire time, despite everything. 

Tweek is a natural dad, even if when their oldest daughter, Lila, was born he didn't know what to do with her. Both Craig and Tweek were in shock, they'd been trying to get their head around becoming parents so young but nothing really prepares you. The weight of the little bundle, helpless and entirely dependent of them, in their arms is the only thing to bring reality crashing down. Having her changed their lives and nothing about that choice was easy but they both knew in that moment that they lived her, and they'd do anything,  _ anything  _ for her to have the best life. 

That's not to say they never missed being teenagers. There were times Craig wished he could just go out and do fun stuff with his friends. But never enough to want to take having his daughter back.

Both he and Tweek had felt really out of their depths having a girl. It's not that they didn't want a girl, Craig really just wanted a healthy baby but Craig didn't know what to  _ do  _ with a girl. He didn't know anything about girl clothes or girl toys or girl hobbies. He especially didn't know what the hell they were going to do when she got older and needed  _ that  _ talk. He felt like he was going to get it hopelessly wrong. 

While he knows gender doesn't mean anything and that his daughter could want to dress in boys clothes or play with boys toys he still gets a little caught up in anxiety. He was a scruffy teenage boy having an oops baby with his equally scruffy teenage boyfriend. He felt like he didn't have the sense to raise a girl, but he decided that he had to try. She deserves capable parents. 

Craig got back on his board a few months after having Lila. They took her to the skate park all wrapped up in her carrier. One would watch her while the other skates, until she had enough and they could go back. They wouldn't get to do this every day but it was nice to have the time.

Craig and Tweek would include Lila as she got older. Sometimes holding her on the board or letting her sit on it while they push. Craig loves including her in his hobby even if it isn't traditionally feminine. 

Craig fell pregnant again at twenty. Lila was four, it wasn't planned but they weren't unhappy about it either. They'd been a family for four years, they'd settled down and have a stable home. They weren't opposed to another baby, they just hadn't really been actively trying. 

Tweek still sometimes went out to skate, and sometimes took Lila but Craig had to give up again for another nine months. But having all that time away from his hobby only made him want to get back to it more.

After their second daughter, Harley, was born their visits lessened. It was just harder with a baby and a four year old. While they both still have their boards, they rarely go now. They do want to make time again but just haven't managed yet. 

They're always hopeful though.

—

Now, Lila is eight and Harley is four. They're well and truly their own people and Craig enjoys every day where he gets to learn more with them. They have their own little idiosyncrasies and quirks. 

Lila is girly. She likes pink, playing barbies and she desperately wants a pony. Craig loves his daughter, but she's never getting a pony. They could never afford one. Lila asks for stuff like hair clips, jewelry and anything sparkly. She likes having her hair done so both Craig and Tweek have had to learn multiple hairstyles. Craig doesn't think he'd ever have imagined doing these things before falling pregnant, but now he knows that the girls run this house, and his heart. 

Harley is similar to Lila and Craig thinks a part of that is her wanting to be like her big sister. But she's toned down a little. She likes floral patterns and bows but prefers more neutral colours like black and white. She likes sports, but is still too little to play on any teams. She likes playing catch and running around with her sister and dads though. Both girls are in ballet but if they ever wanted to quit Craig and Tweek would supply them. 

Craig is watching both girls, Frozen on the tv because what else when you have two girls under ten? Frozen is on but they're both doing a puzzle, some barbie puzzle. Lila is trying to show Harley how. Harley loves her big sister and is happy to listen to her explanations. They don't always play this nice but Craig treasures it when they do. Tweek is cleaning out some of their old stuff while the girls are playing nicely.

"Hey, do we still  _ -nnn-  _ want these?" Tweek asks, Craig jumps, he hadn't heard Tweek sneak up behind him. Tweek is holding up their old skateboards. 

"Oh, um… do you want to?" Craig asks. He's not sure, they don't really use them, but there's so much sentiment there. Craig wants to use them again. 

"I kinda was hoping we'd  _ -ah-  _ pick it back up again?" Tweek says nervously, like he's afraid Craig will tell him he's being stupid. 

"I feel the same," Craig admits. 

"Why do you never take me to the skate park anymore?" Asks Lila, looking up from her puzzle.

"Do you remember that?" Tweek asks her.

"Yeah, it was fun but then we stopped going," she says.

"It was a bit too hard when your sister was little" Craig tries to explain "little babies need more attention."

"She's not that little now" Lila begins.

"Yeah I'm not little!" Harley interrupts. 

"Can we go again?" Lila finishes. Craig is surprised. He didn't think she remembered those occasions, let alone missed them and enjoyed them.

"I guess so, I had no idea you were interested in skating" Craig replies. 

"You never asked" Lila replies matter of factly. 

"That's your kid" Tweek says with a laugh. Craig can't argue, he's frequently out sassed by her these days.

—

As a bit of fun Craig and Tweek have taken the girls to the skate park a couple of times and let the girls play around on their boards. They're starting to learn the basics but they've taken to skating much more than Craig assumed they would. 

It's a bit sexist of him, but he had sort of assumed because of all the girly things they like that they wouldn't be into skateboarding. But they are, and Craig loves it. They've been trying to teach themselves through youtube tutorials and been playing around with Craig and Tweek's boards around their house. 

They're always talking about it, what tricks they want to learn and how good they want to get at the skatepark. It's cute and it reminds him of himself as a kid so much. He just hopes they don't take after his teenage self in the future. 

But both Tweek and Craig realise that their boards are too big for the girls and they probably won't be progressing too much further if they keep using their dads' boards. 

The girls both seem so passionate and it's something Craig and Tweek both enjoy too. It's something they can do as a family, so Craig and Tweek make the decision to buy their girls their own gear. 

They decide to surprise them and take the girls to the shopping centre under the guise of getting school supplies. The girls are excited to go because a trip to the shopping centre means they might get McDonalds for lunch. They're happy to go. Lila holds Craig's hand (Craig is treasuring this before she grows out of it and thinks he's uncool) and Tweek is holding Harley's. The girls babble excitedly, Harley asks if she can get a chocolate bar when they go through the target checkout. Tweek smirks ar Craig, knowing full well they aren't going to Target. 

"Will we eat first daddy?" Lila asks. 

"Nah" Craig replies, "I wanna show you something first."

Both he and Tweek stop in front of the skate shop. The girls look confused, they haven't put all the pieces together yet 

"Can you read what the  _ -nghh- _ sign says, Lila?" Tweek asks her.

"Skate Planet" she says quietly. 

"What do you think they sell at  _ -hnn-  _ Skate Planet, Harley?" Tweek continues, turning to their younger daughter.

"Skate boards!" Harley says with glee.

"Are we going to get..?" Lila asks, things beginning to fall into place.

"Yeah" Craig says "you guys have been working hard so we figured you need boards your size." 

"Yay!" Harley exclaims "let's go daddy!" She begins to pull Tweek inside 

"Can I get a pink one?" Lila asks Craig.

"We'll see" Craig hums, smiling.

"Thanks dad" Lila replies as they head inside. 

Craig isn't surprised that his daughters want girlier looking boards. Lila wants one that's pink and sparkly and Harley wants a rainbow one with Hello Kitty on it. 

Craig has never felt more proud as he watches his girls get excited, jumping up and down and giggling as they try their new boards and choose the ones they want. Craig doesn't mind paying the money, they don't regularly spoil the girls. It's a treat that hopefully will bring them family memories for years to come. 

Craig and Tweek also buy new helmets, elbow pads and knee pads. Safety is the most important thing after all. The shop assistant seems very amused by the girl's excitement. 

"You're lucky" he tells Tweek and Craig "my daughter isn't interested."

"We're  _ -nghh-  _ really lucky" Tweek agrees, but Craig knows they'd feel lucky whether their kids liked to skate or not. 

"I'm just glad we have something to share with them," Craig says, pulling Harley close to him. Harley screws her face up, embarrassed before running away. 

Craig can't help but laugh, "should we go get McDonalds now?" Craig asks, earning two enthusiastic "yeahs!" From both girls. 

—

"It's Saturday! It's Saturday! It's Saturday!" Harley chants excitedly as Craig washes up the dishes that had contained their breakfast. 

"What's Saturday, Harley?" Tweek asks, playing dumb.

"Skate park day!" Harley squeals "when can we go?!" 

"We aren't ready yet, you need to get dressed and so does your sister" Craig points out to her.

"Well come  _ on  _ then daddy" she says to Tweek, I have to get ready!" 

Tweek giggles as she pulls him down the hallway.

"You wanna get dressed too Lila?" Craig asks and she nods, following her sister and father down the hall but with much less fanfare. 

It's become a habit, heading to the skate park every Saturday for family time. The girls are slowly improving their skills, learning more tricks and becoming more confident. 

Craig is surprised that this would become his family's thing but he's not complaining. It's nice to know that his girls really aren't that different from him and they can share things together. Craig doesn't know if he'll ever have a son, but at this point he doesn't mind. He'd be happy if he and Tweek stopped here and kept their family four. His daughters are perfect as they are, and Craig hopes to share even more new experiences with them as they grow and learn more about the world and themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
